wiifandomcom-20200222-history
World 7 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 7 is the 7th world in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It is a sky and cloud world. That is what makes it one of the hardest worlds in the entire game. Ludwig von Koopa is fought twice here. Most of what you see in this world (besides enemies) are clouds, sky, blocks, moving platforms and many other things. World 7's weather is either cloudy or sunny. Well you're in the sky, so its easy to notice the weather. However, you must have caution and watch your step in this world. One wrong move and that's a life just lost! There are 7 levels in this world plus the Enemy Course, Ghost House and 3 Mushroom Houses. Ice Flowers, Fire Flowers and Propeller Mushrooms are the main items in this world. If you use them with caution, it could really help. In World 7-Castle avoid the Spiked Pillars. There are 40 in total of which you must avoid. When you beat Ludwig Von Koopa in World 7-Castle you can move on to World 8, the final world! Levels World 7-1 This level has different colored, spinning blocks. Some blocks move fast, others move slow. Also colorful moving Warp Pipes are scattered around, along with a lot of Piranha Plants. World 7-2 This level features Giant Bubbles, which Mario can swim in. This is the only area to feature normal Chain Chomps. Bullet Bills are the enemies here. World 7-3 There are Fuzzies and Mega Fuzzies in this level. There are lots of platforms that move on rails. World 7-Fortress The first part of this level contains a Tilt Lift similar to the one first seen in World 1-2. It can be controlled by tilting the Wii Remote left or right as it travels upwards.The player is given an Ice Flower during this part of the level. Bullet Bills are shot from cannons on the sides of the level. They run into each other in the middle of the screen, and as the player gets closer to the top, Banzai Bills will be shot from the right side. The second part of the level has the same Tilt Lift with Bob-ombs replacing Bullet Bills. During the battle, Ludwig von Koopa will shoot a magic fireball out of his wand, and perform a Flutter Jump that is similar to Yoshi's Flutter Jump. In the second part of the stage, there is a secret exit from one of the walls on the right side. This leads to World 7-6. World 7-Ghost House The last Ghost House in the game is the only one to feature Broozers. Crowbers also appear near the end of the level. World 7-4 The main feature in this level are the Warp Pipes moving up and down. Bullet Bills, and Piranha Plants are common enemies here. Banzai Bills also appear here. There are also platforms that when the player hits a gray block, and tilts the Wii Remote left or right, the platforms will head the direction the Wii Remote is tilted. World 7-5 This level is the only level to feature Foos. Goombas, Paragoombas, and Micro-Goombas also appear here. World 7-6 This level is only accessed after the player finds the secret exit in World 7-Fortress. In this level, Para-Beetles and Heavy Para-Beetles appear. Because, there is no ground in this level, the player must ride the Para-beetles to proceed. World 7-Castle In this level, there are numerous spiked pillars, about 40 in total! The player must avoid these pillars. They all vary in size and speed. Sledge Bros. appear here. There is a shortcut that takes the player directly to the boss door, however, it can only be accessed by completing World 7-6. Ludwig von Koopa is, once again, fought. However, the battle takes place on three moving plaforms. If a player beats 7-6 they can take the secret back door entrance that drops you in front of the boss door Enemies Introduced- *Fuzzies *Mega Fuzzies *Banzai Bills *Banzai Bill Blasters *Broozers *Crowbers *Foos *Para-Beetles *Heavy Para-Beetles *Paragoombas Enemies in Enemy Course- *A Lakitu and Spinies. Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Worlds. Category:Worlds